Begin Again
by Imaginx
Summary: He did the unthinkable, what no one expected to happen; especially me. He saved me.


_****AUTHORS NOTE****_

_**This is a boyxboy story, if you aren't into that then don't read.**_

_**I'm not too sure of the rating yet.**_

_**I decided to first rate it at teen, so, we'll see how it goes.**_

_**Also, this story is basically just for fun, I'm not planning on being too professional on it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy at any rate.**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series, just writing a bit of fiction on them.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Blurry visions, sleepless nights. It was if he was frozen in time and the world kept spinning, faster, and faster, with no sign of stopping. _What day was it?_ He couldn't remember, and couldn't care enough to ask again. He had finally gotten over her. Finally moved on with his life. He talked to other girls. Found new interest. Then, out of the blue, she reappeared. She haunted him, and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

_ A mistake._ That's all he could say after she asked him if they could try it again. If they could, maybe, work this one out. Emotions flooded his mind; he reacted so quickly to her words that he couldn't comprehend it, even minutes after. He had accepted to give it another go. Feelings overrode logic, and he had become almost trance-like to anything she had to say.

Sighing, Trent looked over to the clock. _4 P.M. _Had he really been laying around all this time? Debating whether or not to use what little energy he had to get out of bed, he smacked himself out of his depressive state and got himself up, nearly toppling over at the realization of how fatigue his muscles were. _Geez Trent, what happened?_ Taking a few moments to recollect himself, Trent stumbled out of his bed, finding his way to the bathroom to take a, what he soon found out to be, bone-chilling shower. Skimming through his wardrobe, he decided on a white V-neck, black skin-tight skinny jeans, and black vans that he could barely fit his feet into. Walking into the bathroom, he glanced at himself. "You are a mess." he told himself, and if anyone saw him in the state he was in, they wouldn't object. His eyes were sore and red, the bags under it looked twice as larger than usual. He was growing stubble, and his hair was a complete mess; it looked as though a child chopped off inconsistent parts of it, pretending to be a hair stylist and not realizing the mush they created.

After an hour of moisturizer, combing and hair-blowing, he checked his phone, seeing a few texts from Owen. _Finally, the big oaf texts back. It's been hours._ Opening the text, he read through it, and gave a slight frown, disappointed in the response.

"_Hey man! Sorry dude, I can't make it tonight. Izzy has this huge banquet she's hosting, and I'm the bouncer for the party.. It's really important stuff she says, and she gives me free food every time I tell one of those RCMP officers that she crossed the border to Alaska. Isn't it awesome? I've gotten 20 meals so far, it's coming like an assembly line! Alright man, well I gotta go. I hope your show turns out awesome!"_

_ Sigh._ When his last season of Total Drama ended, he was surprised to find he hadn't kept many connections with the people he once called friends. Owen was practically the only one out of the group that would accompany him and keep him busy; all his friends before the show had either moved, or wasn't interested in talking to him anymore after the drama last season. It felt like those were completely useless chapters of his life; he never had to be on the show. He didn't win, anyway. He couldn't even keep friends with the people he had met on there. Gwen, not to mention, tore his heart apart, mending it back together just to rip it once again. "What a waste of time."he thought to himself, grabbing his guitar before walking out the door.

"Alright, people! 15 minutes till showtime. Save your excitement for the stage!" Trent looked over to see the stage manager, Nina, throwing orders to everyone and... Well, really anything, as she was now attempting to motivate the chairs to move themselves backstage.

The Drama Brothers had disbanded not long ago, after Justin and Harold fought on whether or not Harold's appearance was 'appealing enough' to attract fans as they hit a decline in ratings. Trent, wanting to continue to pursue his musical passion, joined an ambitious garage band called The Wreckord.

Their first gig was tonight and, although trying to be modest, he felt as though he was the only one prepared for this. It isn't a large venue, being at one of Toronto's smaller coffee shops, and not many people are planned to attend, the fact that it's a Monday night and the performance starts at 9. Watching the other band members pace and sweat, Trent was about to suggest calling off the gig, just before Nina jumped out of the curtains to greet the audience and start introducing the band.

"Hey you! And you, and you!" she exclaimed, pointing to the few members in the audience. _She is a strange one._ "Welcome to Monday Magnificent, where we here at Market Coffeehouse want to give you all the most delightful experience while you chew and digest your sub-sandwiches, which are 5.99 if you feel the need to swallow something while watching this!" _What does she mean by that? _Maurice, the drummer in our band, stomped Trent's foot in as a misstep of his anxious tapping; he nearly yelped out in pain before covering his mouth, letting a low murmur take place of a shout. Maurice seemed to be too wound up in his own nervousness to notice, and Trent slid himself to the edge of the chair to avoid a replication of the event.

After a few more Market Coffeehouse subliminal advertising, Nina finally got around to calling The Wreckord up and they began to set their instruments out on stage. Looking out at the audience, Trent noticed that the crowd was actually much larger then he anticipated. The curtains in the audience, to his surprise, hid two more columns of seats, but due to them always being closed he assumed that there was only concrete walls behind them. The audience which he had originally suspected to be only a handful of people actually extended to the back walls. _Talk about a huge turnout for a band no one's ever heard of._

Once the final beats were hit, a roar of applause hit the stage, the audience members standing up and cheering for the band. They had played about 8 songs; 6 original and 2 covers, and it was very well orchestrated compared to their sloppy and nonchalant rehearsals. Tony, the lead singer, was nearly spot on with his vocals, which sounded beautifully in-sync with the rest of the instruments. Ricky, who had so much trouble letting the piano keys flow with the rhythm during practice, had played it nearly flawlessly, and Maurice was easily the best at the drums, improving his own beats even during the performance to sound more fluent with everyone else.

As they walked up to take their final bows, Trent spotted something notable in the back of the audience. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't make it out with the spotlight masking his vision. He tried to adjust his vision to see what it was, and almost tripped himself, forgetting that they were bowing to the audiences claps and cheers. _Probably nothing._

The audience had cleared out, and after a few cheers and laughs with the rest of the band, Trent packed up his guitar and began to head out. Before leaving, he caught a glimpse at the menu, and after constant whale noises made by his stomach, he decided to grab a caramel hot chocolate with whipped cream. Searching for a small table so he didn't have to take up one of the larger booths, he settled on a stand in the back corner, reading some of the makeshift magazines they had lying on every table. He felt the presence of someone approaching, and thinking it was a fan of the bands, he grabbed a pen and a napkin, only to nearly fall out of his seat when he saw the spiky-collared, eyebrow-pierced Duncan giving a devilish grin to him.

"Duncan?!" Trent said, half shocked at the delinquent's appearance at the shop, the other being the anxiety the taller male gave him generally.

Duncan noticed the apprehension, and only laughed. "Well, hey to you too, princess. What a coincidence I would find you here."


End file.
